Gienia
'Gienia '(org. Lizzie) - jedna z głównych postaci w franczyzie Auta. Opis Osobowość * Miła, * Rozgadana, * Zabawna, * Pomocna, * Pracowita, * Przyjacielska, * Rozmowna, * Zapominalska, * Kochająca. Wygląd Gienia jest starym czarnym Fordem T z lat 20 XX w. Ma szary kolor oczu. Dawniej miała biały kolor i nosiła kapelusz. Historia Młode lata Młode lata Gieni nie są znane. Patrząc an strój jaki miała w odcinku Złomek i Wehikuł czasu wywodziła się raczej dobrej rodziny, może i nie mocno, ale średnio zamożnej. Przyjazd do Chłodnicy Górskiej W latach 20. XX wieku Gienia przyjechała do Chłodnicy Górskiej. Zakochała się nie tylko w samym miejscu, ale i w Stasieńku, założycielu miasta. Kazała mu się jednak długo zastanawiać zanim powiedziała tak. Za czasem jednak stwierdziła że to tutaj jest jej miejsce i wraz ze Stasieńkiem stała się duszą i sercem Chłodnicy, oraz parą aut na zawsze sobie przeznaczonych. Śmierć Stasieńka Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnej zmarł Stasieniek, ale na pewno w latach 60. już nie żył, co można wywnioskować po tym że już wtedy stał jego pomnik, oraz sam Stasieniek nie pojawiał się we wspomnieniach Sally. Przeżycie Gieni po śmierci męża nie jest znane, jednak tęskni za nim bardzo. Lata 60. W latach 60. interes się rozwinął. Gienia pracowała wtedy w sklepie z pamiątkami. Zejście Chłodnicy z mapy Jakiś czas później Chłodnica Górska zeszła z mapy. Wtedy to do miasta nikt nie przyjeżdżał. Gienia była wtedy smutna. Przez ten czas do roku 2006 postarzała się. Przyjazd Zygzaka McQueena do Chłodnicy Gdy w 2006 roku do Chłodnicy Górskiej przyjechał Zygzak McQueen, Gienia sobie spała. Następnego dnia była widziana w sądzie, gdzie gniewała się na Zygzaka za narobienie w mieście bałaganu. Wspomniała również o Wielkim Al'u, który jako jedyny umiał wraz z Bessie naprawić drogę. Roman dodał że wyjechał 15 lata temu, a wtedy Gienia powiedziała do Romana że w takim razie po co ten o nim wspomina (co się zrodziło w komiczną scenę). Odnowa drogi Gienia patrzyła jak Zygzak odnawia drogę. Nie była do niego zbyt przekonana, ale nie raz rozmawiała sobie z nim. Odnowiony kawałek drogi Gienia, podobne jak reszta mieszkańców, cieszyła się z tego że kawałek drogi został odnowiony. Odjazd McQueena Gienia, podobne jak reszta mieszkańców myślała że po skończeniu robienia drogi Zygzak wyjechał z miasta i się smuciła. Ucieszyła się jednak, gdy się okazało, że ten pojechał tylko sobie potrenować Wieczór Gienia miał za zadanie zapalić neony o czym zapomniała, więc za nią zrobił to Edek. Również i wieczorem Gienia przejechała się z Zygzakiem i opowiedziała mu swoja historię ze Stasieńkiem. Następne stanęła przy pomnika Stasieńka i powiedziała że szkoda że ten już nie żyje. Za moment do Chłodnicy przyjechali dziennikarzy i Zygzak wyjechał z miasta. Wyścig o Złotego Tłoka Gienia wraz z Sally i Edkiem oglądała wyścig o Złotego Tłoka, w którym udział brał Zygzak. Ta kibicowała oczywiści mu. Gdy zobaczyła wójta Hudsona w telewizorze, myślała że to nie jest on, po czym krzyknęła że Hudson ma przyjechać, bo w telewizji jest jakiś samochód do niego bardzo podobny. Cieszyła się również, gdy Zygzak pomógł Panu Królowi. Powrót na mapę Gdy Chłodnica powróciła na mapę, Gienia cieszyła się bardzo z odnowy miasta. Została również sławną bizneswoman. Rok 2011 W roku 2011 po którymś z wyścigu Zygzak wrócił do domu i pocieszył się czwartym Złotym Tłokiem. Gienia myślała że ten wcale nie wyjechał z miasta. Następne pojawiła się pod koniec filmu Auta 2, gdzie rozmawiała'' sobie z Mańkiem i stwierdziła że Liliana Lifting pasuje do Złomka. Rok 2017 W roku 2017 McQueen zaliczył słynną kraksę, która zmieniła trochę jego życie. Gienia (jak reszta mieszkańców Chłodnicy) martwiła się o niego. Rok 2018 Gdy ten ruszył do Zadoluksowego Centrum Treningowego, życzyła mu powodzenia. Również i wraz z Edkiem i Szeryfem oglądała wyścig Floryda 500 w telewizji. Za kulisami Gienia zadebiutowała w animowano-komputerowym filmie Pixara pt. ''Auta. Głosu we wszystkich produktach z franczyzy w angielskiej wersji użyczyła jej Katherine Helmond. W polskim dubbingu w pierwszej części głosu Gieni użyczyła Ewa Wiśniewska, zaś w drugiej części Elżbieta Kępińska. W pierwszej części filmu Auta w tureckiej wersji głosu użycza jej Ruchan Caliskur. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy fani uważają że jest ciocią Złomka. * Jest najstarszym samochodem mieszkającym w Chłodnicy Górskiej. * Według jednej z kart z czasopisma ''Świat na kółkach ''może przejechać 72km/h. * W tureckim dubbingu głosu jej użyczyła Rüçhan Çalışkur. Galeria Gienia13.png Gienia12.jpg Gienia 15.jpg Roman i Gienia.png Edek i Gienia2.png Luigi, Guido ,Zygzak i Gienia.png Gienia6 (1).jpg Van, Mini i Gienia.png Gienia7.png Luigi i Guido, Złomek, Lola, Gienia, Sally i Roman.png Złomek, Gienia i Roman.png Szeryf, Roman ,Lola, Edek, Gienia, Luigi, Guido, Kamasz, Ogórek i Sally.png Gienia w Disney Crossy Road.png| Gienia w Disney Crossy Road Gienia zabawka.jpg Zobacz też en:Lizzie (Cars) es:Lizzie (Cars) pt-br:Lizzie (Carros) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta 3 Kategoria:Postacie z serii Auta Kategoria:Postacie z gry Auta Kategoria:Postacie z gry Auta: Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej Kategoria:Postacie z gry Auta: Mistrzostwa Złomka Kategoria:Postacie z gry Cars: Fast as lighting